


This Will Be the Day

by PaintedSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bullying, Caring Dean Winchester, Homophobia, House Sitting, Injured Castiel, M/M, Spontaneous Encounter, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedSunshine/pseuds/PaintedSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, injured and not wanting to face his mother, heads to his brother Gabriel's house. He knows he can trust him with anything, although he can be a bit dramatic at times. When the door swings open, it's not who he expects to see on the other side. He has a panic attack and blacks out for the second time in one day; collapsing right into the arms of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Will Be the Day We Open Up the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I ended up scribbling down in my notebook. I thought maybe I'd upload and see what you guys think. It's a work in progress, I know. As usual, comments are much appreciated! Receiving your kind words and kudos never fails to brighten my day.

Castiel was too nervous and ashamed to go home. How was he supposed to explain the black eye, among the numerous other new bruises he'd acquired? He instead decided against it, calling his mother to say he'd be staying over at his brother's house. She didn't question it. He ended the call before attempting to climb to his feet. Castiel instantly clutched his ribs, letting a small groan of agony escape his lips.

Somehow he managed the short walk to his brother Gabriel's house. The raven haired boy took a strained breath before gripping the angel shaped door knocker. He thudded it against the door a couple times, wincing as he did. Movement made itself evident on the other side of the door, followed by the squeaking of a latch. The door flung open soon afterwards, rendering Castiel speechless.

"Hey, can I help y~", he began "oh crap, what the hell happened to you?". Castiel starred back at the stranger stood in the doorway; panic suddenly engulfing him. That was when he blacked out.

When he awoke, mind still hazy with the remnants of sleep, he honestly couldn't think of a time he'd felt worse. He pushed himself up, glancing around the room. After absorbing his surrounding, familiarity sank in. He knew that disgustingly green wallpaper anywhere. He was at Gabriel's house. He reassured himself by checking out the curtains. Yes, they were there. Still as fuchsia as the day he and Gabriel bought them; much to his distress. He sank back down into the couch, shifting into a more comfortable position. It was a wasted effort though. Everywhere ached, so instead he tried to recall yesterdays events.

' _I was walking home from school when Zachariah and his friends corned me. They started throwing punches and yelling names. Then I fell. Hard. Suddenly everything went dark. When I opened my eyes again, it was night; all the street lights were on. I didn't want to go home so I came here instead... but Gabe wasn't here and-'_

Castiel dragged himself away from his thoughts, sensing another presence in the room.  
"You awake, Sleeping Beauty?" teased a deep voice. A deep enticing voice. Cas swung his legs of the couch a bit too fast, and he swore he saw stars for a few seconds. He ignored them though and braced himself to stand. A strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.  
"Easy there, tiger. Don't want you collapsing again".   
"I'm perfectly fine, I assure you" he spoke, as even toned as he could manage.  
"Doesn't seem that way to me. You got yourself beat up pretty damn good".

The mysterious man released his grip on Castiel's shoulders, so he could walk around the couch to join him.   
"I'm Dean, by the way. Now humour me- who are you exactly?"  Castiel gave him the once over, which seemed to just complicate matters. The man currently lounged beside himself appeared to be the most gorgeous person he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. An uncomfortable silence spread between the two of them for a few moments.  
"Castiel" he finally offered, "occasionally Cas. Never Cassie".  
"You're the famous Cas! I'm honoured, really- although I wish we could've met under happier circumstances". Castiel's face displayed a rather confused look.  
"Do I know you?" he asked, surprised by the man's acknowledgement of his name.  
"Guessing that blow to the head did you no favours" the other man laughed, obviously amused by his delayed reaction. "I'm Dean Winchester" he clarified, straining his last name like it meant something. Castiel didn't reply, and instead shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that rings no bells".  
"Gabriel's friend. Slash house sitter" he stated. Although it came across as more of a question than an answer. Even so, Castiel relaxed ever so slightly.  
"Where is Gabe?"  
"Away for a few weeks last time I checked. He asked me to stay here whilst he was gone. Just to hold down the fort, I guess. I don't mind though; closer to the garage. I work around the corner from here, you see".  
"That does seem like a very Gabe-ish thing to do. Just spontaneously up and leave" he replied, absently rubbing his ribs. He was positive that if he looked under his shirt, he'd see a bruise spanning the majority of his chest.

Dean finally mustered the courage to ask Castiel about his injuries, sure that the boy knew he was not a threat.  
"Hey Cas" Dean said, no hesitation evident in his voice. He took a deep breath, beckoning Castiel to face him before he continued. When Castiel looked up at him, he wished he had made their eyes meet sooner- because DAMN, those eyes were blue. An impossible shade of blue, to be exact. He felt his cheeks flush red, causing him to feel like a teenage girl in a cheesy romance film. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind before carrying on with the task at hand. "It's just that... your eye".  
"Nothing but a minor disagreement. Some punches were thrown. Nothing serious" Cas ensured. He really didn't want to talk about yesterday's happenings- especially to someone who wasn't Gabiel. Dean nevertheless shot him a concerned look, and continued to press onwards.  
"Gabriel told me to expect this" he added, much to Castiel's surprise. His breath hitched at the statement.   
"How much did he tell you?" he asked, in a barely audible tone. His eyes dropped to the floor and he started tugging nervously at his jacket sleeves.

 _'That's totally not fricken adorable in the slightest'_ Dean thought, mentally scolding himself.

"Just that I should anticipate 'the world's cutest brother to show up, needing someone to talk to'," he quoted, "also he mentioned something about ripping my head off and shoving up my own behind if I make a move on you" he added, trying to lighten the sullen mood. Castiel smiled at that, glancing to look Dean in the eyes again.   
"Before you give me your life story, how about we get you cleaned up first?" he asked.  
"Please. Oh, and thanks, Dean" he replied. He truly meant it.


	2. A Fairytail That's Full of Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks he's starting to make some progress; Cas seems to be opening up to him. Will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite short. I'm currently on holiday, meaning this is being typed up on an Ipad. I made some notes in my journal of how this story will progress, so please be patient with me. As always, many thanks!

Since Gabriel first bought the house a couple years back, Castiel felt like he belonged there. He became as much apart of the place as the cement that held it all together. At the house he grew up in, he never felt like he truly belonged. Sure, he was there- but that was because it was expected of him. Gabriel's was different though. He wanted to be there. He chose to be there. Gabriel wanted him to be there. He let him choose to be there.

Despite all that, Dean managed to make Castiel feel so out of place as he was ushered towards the bathroom. Forgetting the fact the young Novak practically lived in the house he was sitting, he continued to show him the way; hand hovering at the small of the other man's back.

When the two of the entered the bathroom, Dean quickly proceeded to swing open all the cupboard doors. He rummaged through them, scanning his eyes over the contents.

"Found it" he almost yelled, triumphantly. He turned around, placing a green box on the closed toilet lid. Castiel was already perched on the side of the bathtub, swinging his legs idly. He curiously looked up, internally startled by Dean's sudden outburst. He kept watching afterwards (totally not staring at the pair of gloriously toned arms, which were grabbing every bandage and wipe in sight). Dean paid him no mind, intently focused on the task he set himself- 'become Dr Dean by helping patient Cas'.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, Dean turned around to look at Castiel again.

"Let's get you cleaned up then, shall we?"

"I'm going to see your medical degree before I can allow that..." he stopped mid-sentence, instead concentrating on Dean. He was making a point of fumbling around his Jean pockets.

"Son of a bitch" he sighed, "I left it in my other trousers". Needless to say, Castiel let out a chuckle. He faced frequent trouble when facing his emotions, but in front of Dean it all seemed so natural. The handsome charmer with model looks was unexpectedly not only the most gorgeous person he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on- but the most down to Earth, as well.

Dean walked over to Castiel, then crouched down beside him. In his arms, he had an assortment of different lotions and potions. He ripped open an antiseptic wipe and manoeuvred himself into a more comfortable position. He further reached up to steady Castiel's chin with his right hand; dabbing his bloodied face with his left. He did so very gently, acting as if Castiel was a fragile piece of art.

 _'Who could make such a mess of such a perfect face that loos as though it was sculpted by the angels themselves?'_ Dean wondered.

After the tension between the two of them settled a fair bit, Dean politely suggested Castiel should shower. He also ensured him that after he was all squeaky clean, he'd wrap his wounds up.

"Um, Dean" called an almost inaudible voice. Dean halted in the doorway, and spun round to face Castiel. He tried to be expressionless, even though he was genuinely concerned.

"Ah, no.. it's just that.. my shirt..." he mumbled.

"Oh, come here" Dean said, relieved it was such a simple matter. Castiel closed the distance between them, allowing enough distance for Dean to crouch. He started at the bottom of the shirt, working upwards. Castiel, meanwhile, stood motionless. Practically frozen to the ground. He could barely comprehend the situation. Dean was undressing him.  _Dean_ was  _undressing_ him. He silently wished this was happening due to 'other' reasons. Although as soon as the thought appeared, it was pushed away. Castiel's face turned a strawberry red colour- embarrassed by the vividness of his imagination. Little did he know- Dean was harbouring similar fantasies of the situation of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me the encouragement to keep writing, so please let me know if you're enjoying the rollercoaster that is 'This Will Be the Day'!
> 
> Please excuse any typos and generally bad spelling. It will be edited soon, I promise!


End file.
